Moment de doutes
by Kufikiria
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION, SPOILERS SAISON 4. /!\ L'arrivée d'une certaine Elsa va semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Emma alors qu'elle commence tout juste à s'ouvrir à Killian et à accepter de le laisser faire partie de son quotidien... (Inspiré des photos/vidéos que l'on a pu avoir durant le tournage de l'un des épisodes.)


En ce début de soirée, Killian rentra chez le Granny's, prêt à rejoindre Emma pour dîner comme ils l'avaient convenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt. Dès lors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme : elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bar et ne lui répondit pas quand il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Il s'assit donc face à elle, caressant distraitement ses doigts, qu'elle avait posés sur la table, de sa main valide et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton grave :

« _Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

– _Rien, tout va très bien, merci._ »

Sa réponse avait été sèche et le cœur de Killian se serra quelque peu à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, le regard triste, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il rapprocha quelque peu son visage d'elle afin de chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix douce et se voulant rassurante :

« _Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance._

– _C'est que… J'ai peur de te perdre, Killian,_ avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, les yeux toujours rivés vers la table. _J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, et je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte d'à quel point il est difficile pour moi de laisser quelqu'un entrer de cette manière dans ma vie, devenir vulnérable face à cette personne. J'ai peur… j'ai peur que maintenant que tu me penses acquise, tu n'aies plus envie de moi, que tu te rendes compte que c'était de ce challenge de me conquérir dont tu étais amoureux. J'ai peur aussi qu'avec le temps, tu te rendes réellement compte de la place qu'occupent mes démons dans ma vie, que tu ne te sentes pas capable de faire face à mes problèmes. Et tout ce temps que tu passes aux côtés d'Elsa depuis qu'elle est arrivée… ça me fait d'autant plus douter. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que tu m'as prouvé à de multiples reprises à quel point je comptais pour toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolée._

– _Alors comme ça, Emma Swan serait jalouse d'une reine dont elle n'a absolument rien à envier ?_ »

Le pirate, par ses paroles, avait simplement voulu détendre l'atmosphère, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre devant une telle déclaration. Malheureusement, la blonde n'eut pas l'air de prendre ses mots à la rigolade puisque son expression passa de triste à énervée. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à lui, lui faisant part de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de son attachement à lui et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui répondre ? Elle se sentait vexée, et ceci vint renforcer son sentiment d'insécurité. C'est pourquoi elle se leva d'un bond en lançant un regard noir à l'homme face à elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Killian comprit alors qu'il s'était certainement mal comporté, qu'il aurait mieux fait de la réconforter… Il n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de l'amour qu'il s'y prenait parfois très mal, malgré lui. Il sortit donc à son tour du bar pour la rattraper, priant pour n'avoir pas tout gâché. Il courut derrière elle, lui lançant un « _Emma, sweatheart, attends ! _» avant de la prendre par le bras quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin et accepte de lui faire face. Elle essaya d'abord de se débattre, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant, mais finit par se résigner lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Elle le regarda alors pour la première fois, prête à l'écouter et en finir pour qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle. Il inspira un grand coup et, tout en plantant son regard azur dans le sien, déclara :

« _Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi alors que tu cherchais seulement du réconfort. C'est juste que… Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Parce que je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore penser ça et je ne sais pas comment te montrer que je ne te quitterai jamais, que tu comptes bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Tu m'as changé, Emma. Tu m'as sauvé de la noirceur dans laquelle je vivais depuis des centaines d'années. Tu as été cette lumière au bout du tunnel qui m'a permis de m'en sortir, de devenir à nouveau un homme bon, pour toi. Grâce à toi. Et jamais je ne me lasserai de toi, ni de tes démons. Je t'aime toute entière, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je veux partager le restant de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux t'aider à refermer pour toujours ces cicatrices qui t'ont tant fait souffrir. Je veux pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur des autres femmes, je ne vois que toi. Si je passe tant de temps avec Elsa, c'est parce que j'en suis forcé, je l'ai ramenée à Storybrooke, tout est de ma faute, alors je me dois de l'aider et de réparer mon erreur. Mais, crois-moi, à chaque instant que je passe avec elle, toutes mes pensées vont vers toi. Tu peux me faire confiance. Il n'y a plus que toi, et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je t'aime, Emma Swan, ne doute jamais de ça._ »

Et, alors qu'il terminait ses derniers mots, Killian s'approcha de sa belle qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux à l'entente de ce discours pour l'embrasser afin de donner encore plus de sens à ses paroles, lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, qu'il ne mentait pas. Il passa ses bras derrière sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, la chaleur de leurs deux corps s'entremêler. Rapidement, Emma à son tour posa ses mains dans son dos, répondant avec passion au baiser, sa manière à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, parce qu'elle était incapable encore de l'exprimer avec des mots, il était trop tôt pour cela. Peu à peu la main valide du pirate vint se perdre dans les cheveux de sa blonde et tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait, tous deux presque à bout de souffle mais ne voulant pas se séparer, que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, que leurs mains parcouraient leurs deux corps avec envie, une vive lueur blanche apparut au beau milieu de la rue et les deux partenaires furent transportés jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme. Troublés, ils mirent fin malgré eux à leur baiser, s'interrogeant tous deux du regard, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« _Je crois,_ commença Emma tout en rougissant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, toujours bien blottie dans les bras de son pirate. _Je crois que j'ai pensé un peu trop fort que j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'intimité entre nous pendant que l'on s'embrassait…_ »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres avec de les poser délicatement sur celles de sa bien-aimée. Elles l'étonneraient toujours, elle et sa magie qu'elle ne contrôlait encore pas parfaitement. Il se détacha quelque peu d'elle pour l'admirer quelques secondes, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui et, alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir, réalisant l'impact des mots qu'Emma venait de prononcer, il murmura au creux de son oreille d'un ton qui la fit frissonner :

« _Eh bien, puisque l'on n'a pas eu le temps de manger comme nous l'avions prévu au Granny's… Que dirais-tu d'un peu de tacos ?_ »


End file.
